


Zero

by shonn



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Sarah Corvus/Jaime Wells Sommers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Zero

She knows it is a mistake to continually allow Sarah to escape, to treat the other woman as an equal rather than an enemy. She doesn't know why she lets it happen, why she feels a shiver of something close to contentment when Sarah is near. Her fear is real but not based on death even as Sarah has her on the ground, neither exhausted despite the battle they have been fighting. 

It is not really a battle. With Sarah, it's more like foreplay, especially when she smiles and sinks fully onto Jaime's body. It is a weakness Jaime could use to her advantage, but she never does because it feels too good to have Sarah over her. 

Sarah's lips hover above Jaime's, and Jaime has to resist closing her eyes, sense warring with desire. She tries to push Sarah off, but Sarah is too strong and knows it. 

Instead of force, Jaime tries another track, unsure of the outcome or of what she wants. "I bet you like to be on top," she says, "I bet you like it rough." 

"Try me," Sarah challenges, her smirk firmly in place. 

Jaime is tempted to answer the dare by tightening her hold, but as she looks into Sarah's eyes, she loosens her grip on Sarah's arms and slides her hands to rest on Sarah's back. 

"No," Jaime says as she rolls them over, using Sarah's surprise to reverse their positions. "You need to remember what it's like to be gentle." 

Jaime pushes a strand of golden hair from Sarah's face before kissing her chastely, once, twice, three times. Sarah's fingers slide underneath Jaime's shirt to the warm skin of Jaime's waist. 

"What do you want from me?" Sarah asks, confusion overpowering anger. 

"Only what you are willing to give," Jaime answers. 

Silence settles over them for a long moment before Sarah finally smiles, a genuine expression turning her eyes a brighter blue. 

"You go from zero to 60 faster than my car," she teases. 

Jaime laughs and then kisses Sarah, the intensity practically vibrating between them. When they pull apart, Jaime says, "We have to get out of here." 

"Okay," Sarah says, "but I'll drive."


End file.
